legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Peggled Silly (Peggle Creepypasta)
One day I was looking for games for my laptop. I came across a game called Peggle, which is a puzzle game where you shoot pegs as different characters called peggle masters. Once I checked it out, I downloaded it and then opened it up. The first time it opened up, an error message popped up. I tried opening it up many times and that same error kept appearing. "I'M DONE MESSING AROUND!" I screamed in fury. Then I opened it up again after restarting my laptop. When the loading screen came up, the happy-go-lucky music was replaced with static that lasted until I clicked on the 'click to play' button. After clicking the button, the main menu appeared. The sky was dark, the sun had a terrified expression, the grass had blood stains, and Bjorn was staring at me with a demonic smile and pitch-black eyes. Bjorn's text balloon read "Welcome to Peggle, Do You wanna die?". I clicked on adventure and this is what happened, Bjorn said in a text box, "Hello, I'm Bjorn. I like murdering players who play my game, i hope you're ready, 'cause we're gonna have a lot of fun!". Then the game began. The pegs appeared like usual, but Bjorn didnt give any lessons to learn. When I was about to hit an orange peg, Bjorn yelled "DON'T SHOOT THAT PEG!!!!" in a demonic voice, no text box. Then the game shot at a blue peg. I growled at what I saw. "YOU STUPID UNICORN! YOU RUINED MY SHOT!" I yelled. "Tut, Tut." said Bjorn. "You were making a mistake." I was starting to heat up and growl in intense fury. Then Bjorn growled at me like a gargoyle. Then Jimmy Lightning appeared and said, "Why did you download this, WHY?!" and he also cried. I felt bad for the skateboarding beaver, so I made my next shot while Bjorn's back was turned and this is what happened, after I hit an orange peg, Bjorn stabbed Jimmy, then Jimmy started screaming in pain and terror. After all that stabbing and screaming, all the orange pegs were hit and Bjorn charged at the screen and stabbed the screen, the 'try again' popup appeared and Jimmy's carcass hit the popup and hit the ground. Then Bjorn's face appeared over the whole screen and he spoke in a dark voice stating, "This was your fault, end of story" After that, I headed back to the main menu and was about to quit, but when I clicked quit, Bjorn gave an angry look and his pupils turned blood red and he said "there is no escape." "I'M FED UP WITH THIS SCARY CRAP" I yelled. I shut down the computer and turned it back on, uninstalled the game and I said to myself, "It's nothing but Bejeweled and Bookworm from now on." Then I noticed behind me that Bjorn Jumped out of the game and stared at me demonically. Category:Creepypastas Written by the Characters